Talk:Superman (Injustice)
Child Murderer? I just want to know if this Superman is considered a child murderer since he did kill Shazam, who is originally a boy. Is he one technically? --DragonDude83 (talk) 21:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Complete Monster? Another topic discussion. Does this Superman qualify as a Complete Monster? --DragonDude83 (talk) 21:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) He crossed the MEH a number of times and feels no remorse. He's a tragic villain, I'll give him that, but by this point, he has no real Freudian Excuse for his actions, especially since he planned to destroy his world's Metropolis and Gotham just to prove a point, and planned on destroying the other world's version of the same cities out of pure spite.Pyromania101 (talk) 07:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Injustice's Superman=Necessary Evil? Would Superman count as a Necessary Evil? After all, he did protect the world, up until he went crazy, as well as killing the alternate version of the Joker, which ended Joker's terror. Venage237 14:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) He's a Hypocrite I do believe that Injustice Superman starts out well-intentioned and "necessary" evil, but by the time he crosses the MEH (Which you only cross once by the way), he's just a petty and crazy hypocrite, not unlike Judge Claude Frollo. Remember, there's a difference between a villain who is well-intentioned and one who only claims to be. Regime Superman is the latter, not the former. Overseer80 (talk) 15:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Overseer80 CM I still contest him being a Complete Monster. Yeah he's a hypocrite and he stops being well-intentioned, but if he loves his wife and unborn son, wouldn't he fail the no-empathy part? Bentonfill (talk) 00:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, that still means little. I mean, the Joker loved his wife, yet he's without a doubt a CM. Fireworks888 (talk) 01:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The Joker CLAIMS he loved his wife. He constantly tells a different backstory and we have no evidence that any of them are true. Regime-Superman on the other hand, clearly loves his wife. Bentonfill (talk) 02:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I think it comes down to whether or not we consider his Freudian Excuse sufficiently tragic/sympathetic. There are other tragic villains who have been given the title of Complete Monster. Also, it could be said that at this point in time his love has become twisted and turned into little more then petty obsession. Overseer80 (talk) 14:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I still find that questionable. Saying that he no longer loves Lois is pure conjecture. For all his hypocrisy and refusal to admit how far he's fallen, the one thing he actually does feel guilt for is Lois's death (which ironically isn't his fault). As for his Freudian Excuse, while it by no means justifies the heinous things he does, I'd still say it's understandable that he ended up this way and that he gradually loses sanity. Batman even admits that he probably would have done much of what Superman did if he were in the same situation. But regardless, my main issue is his love for Lois. Bentonfill (talk) 22:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) In his defense, his case sounds like Lotso's case. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 23:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Lotso is "If I can't have her no one can". Regime-Superman is "My wife and unborn child are dead and it's all my fault". Bentonfill (talk) 23:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think he qualifys for complete monster, he was obviously sorry about killing Lois and his son and he still cared for them despite his obsession. And I'm not justifying his actions, but unlike joker he truly cared for Lois and his son, and he might have felt sorry foe his actions. It's just that with everything he went through he couldn't take it anymore, even the normal superman said he would have done the same thing. So I don't think he qualifys for complete monster, he still meant well despite his insanity. Article Stub? I just saw that the article was headlined a "stub", despite the article having good knowledge on the events of both "Injustice: Gods Among Us" and "Injustice 2" and solely surrounding on the fallen Man of Steel. Although if needed, I can add in the events of the Injustice Comic Book tie-ins from years 1-5. It should be enough to have the Injustice Superman be eligible for a Headlined Article. Also, it seems rather surprising; Superman being on the headlined article on Villains Wiki. I know it's the Injustice version (Who could be a great example of a Fallen Hero), but still. RedShark27 (talk) 00:05, July 19, 2017 (UTC)